


...о ДРУЖБЕ

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Написано по заявке на SPN One String: "Дженсен очень красивый и очень одинокий мухомор, который мечтает завести друзей, но его все сторонятся. И вот однажды в его жизни появился ДРУГ"
Relationships: Jared/Jensen
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635967
Kudos: 12





	...о ДРУЖБЕ

Дженсен был высоким и стройным. Заходящее солнце заставляло пламенеть его кожу, и крапинки на ней казались золотыми в закатном свете. Он был прекрасен. Он был самым красивым мухомором на этой поляне.

Он был чудовищно одинок.

Ядовитому грибу практически невозможно вызвать к себе симпатию. А без симпатии, спрашивается, откуда у него могут появиться друзья?

Сара, обитающая под трухлявым пнём в тенистом углу поляны, как-то сказала ему:  
— Смирись, Дженни, и будь горд своей избранностью.

Но Дженсен не дошёл ещё до той степени мизантропии, когда слушают советы бледных поганок. Он ждал и надеялся.

***  
Юность — такое сволочное время. Ты весь непонятно скроен и неловко сшит, у тебя слишком длинные ноги и некрасивая сутулость; ты восхищаешься бабочкой, присевшей на цветок лесной земляники — а твои брат и отец не понимают этого.

«Джаред, ты просто как девчонка».  
«Джаред, тебе надо определиться с выбором жизненных целей».  
«Джаред! Джаред? Джаред…»

Господи, это просто невыносимо. Джаред душераздирающе вздохнул и почесал молодые рога о кряжистый сосновый ствол. «И рога у меня мелкие какие-то, — подумал он печально. — И в животе бурчит постоянно…». В животе готовно забурчало.

— Мухоморы.

Джаред поднял голову и увидел, как из дупла высунулась плешивая башка старого филина Эрика. Тот подслеповато поморгал на Джареда и повторил:  
— От метеоризма лосям помогают мухоморы.

Джаред дёрнул ухом и побрёл в сторону.

— И от ипохондрии тоже! — ухнул ему вслед Эрик и спрятался обратно в дупло, зашуршав там подстилкой. — Эххх, молодежь, — устраиваясь поудобнее, пропыхтел он себе под клюв.

А Джаред уже шёл к Грибной Поляне.

***  
Было раннее-раннее августовское утро. Полупрозрачный туман таился в ложбинах, готовясь превратиться в капли росы, когда солнце соберётся выглянуть из-за края мира. Дженсен дремал, в полусне ощущая влагу, оседающую на гладкой кожице. И вдруг тяжёлые, с хрустом шаги послышались в отдалении – всё громче и громче, приближаясь к поляне. Кто-то огромный и тёплый выбрел из леса, медленно подошёл к Дженсену и фыркнул на него — горячим сладким дыханием с привкусом брусничника. Дженсен очнулся от дрёмы и увидел над собой огромную голову с внимательными карими глазами. А ещё высокие стройные ноги и сутулые плечи.

Это был лось. И он смотрел на Дженсена с симпатией.

«Какой красивый лось, — подумал Дженсен. – Хотел бы я иметь такого друга…»

«Какой красивый мухомор, — подумал лось, — даже есть жалко».

Осторожно вытянув шершавый длинный язык, лось лизнул пунцовый острый бугорок на шляпке. Дженсен вздрогнул. Небывалое томление пробежало по его телу, манжетка затрепетала, он весь потянулся туда, вверх, за теплом этого мягкого языка. «Ещё! — взмолился Дженсен, — ещё! Пожалуйста, только не уходи…»

Лось, казалось, ощутил его тягу. Закрыв глаза, он бережно и сладко принялся облизывать шляпку Дженсена, осторожно проводя языком по нежным крапинам. Дженсена уже ощутимо трясло, млечный сок начал собираться у трещинки под основанием шляпки, кожица на которой, казалось, темнела, наливаясь пурпуром с каждым движением лосиного языка. Лось лизал всё быстрее, щекоча шляпку кончиком языка, иногда задевая и шершавую ножку, отчего у Дженсена просто мутилось в сознании. «Боже, — подумал он, — я хочу знать, как его зовут. Я хочу знать, как зовут моего ДРУГА!»

— Меня зовут Джаред, — вдруг сказал лось и обнял Дженсена огромными горячими губами.

ХРУП!

«Джаааред…» — простонал Дженсен и умер от счастья.

***  
Нет, это не будет печальной сказкой.

Потому что Джаред был экологически грамотным и аккуратным лосём и не повредил грибницу Дженсена. Через неделю лось вернулся на поляну, и там его уже с нетерпением ждал юный и свежий отросший Дженсен, весь в сиянии своей крапчатой элегантности.

Так началась их большая и светлая ДРУЖБА.


End file.
